The Couples Tournament
by JSVmedia
Summary: Ryoma and Sakuno enters a new romance couple tennis tournament even though they aren't a couple or are they? . How will Ryoma and Sakuno win the tournament with some weird tennis rules and the unlikely tennis courts?
1. Chapter 1

The Man/Woman Pair Tournament

The Seishun Middle School is on summer vacation and Ryoma is practicing at the tennis courts with Sakuno who is watching. Right in the middle, a man interrupts Ryoma's practice.

"Can I help you mister?" ask Sakuno.

"My name is Teisatsu Yen. I think there's a tennis tournament somewhere in a small town of Haze City, California," said Teisatsu.

"I heard the Tennis Association has built their own tennis city in Haze City," said Ryoma.

"Haze City is running its first tennis tournament which is base on a couple's man and woman tournament," said Teisatsu.

"Ryoma and me are not a couple," yelled Sakuno blushing.

"More than half of the man and woman pairs aren't either and you don't have to be but they are warning it's a man and women pair up only. Call me in 24 hours and tell me what's your decision is," said Teisatsu then Teisatsu gave Ryoma and Sakuno a manual for the upcoming tennis tournament which Teisatsu talked about.

"What does the winner get?" ask Ryoma.

"The winner gets 1 million American dollars, a 10 day cruise trip around the Caribbean Sea, and you own private beach somewhere in Baja, Mexico. Well I have a business meeting in 45 minutes so call me when you make your decision," said Teisatsu.

Ryoma and Sakuno are at a restaurant looking over the manual and rules for the tournament.

"Says in this manual, there are several different tennis surfaces or arenas such as a regular surface, a grass surface, a ice surface, a blazing arena where an arena can reach 110 degrees, there's a platform where is half regular tennis platform and half water platform, there's a sand platform and a dozens more," said Sakuno.

"What I have read, the eight final teams are going to have some kind of advantage or disadvantage depending on the arena or platform," said Ryoma.

"What do you mean?" ask Sakuno.

"Each team has a special rule to follow and it can be an advantage or a disadvantage depending on the tennis platform or arena," said Ryoma.

"Well do you want to go with me?" ask Sakuno as Sakuno blushes.

"All right. I'll give a call to Mr. Teisatsu and tell him we accept," said Ryoma.

At night, Ryoma's father is teasing Ryoma that he's going on a date as Ryoma gets packed for the tournament.

"Ryoma is going on his first date overseas," said Ryoma's father.

"It's not a date. Sakuno and I are just going to a boy and girl's tournament, nothing more," said Ryoma.

"I think it is a date. Why else would you take no one else?" ask Ryoma's father.

"Sakuno is the only girl that can play tennis and there is no other girl I know that can play tennis," said Ryoma.

"And why you said yes to go?" ask Ryoma's father.

"You know well I can't pass on a tennis tournament," said Ryoma.

"So when does your plane leave?" ask Ryoma's father.

"11AM tomorrow which means I need to get some sleep," said Ryoma then he goes to this room to sleep.

The next morning, Ryoma meets Sakuno at the airport and then head off to Haze City.

Ryoma and Sakuno make it to Haze City and they see nothing but bunch of tennis courts and tennis arenas everywhere they turn.

"Where's the registration?" ask Sakuno.

"At the main hall," said Ryoma then Ryoma and Sakuno went to the registration hall to enter in the tournament.

"May I have your name?" ask the registration woman.

"Ryoma Echizen and Sakuno Ryuzaki," said Ryoma.

"Ok, you are team 25 and you two are staying at the Mediterranean Creek Hotel and your practice tennis court is practice court 25," said the registration girl then gives both of them a card.

"These are ID cards. It's a card that will pay you money and hotel until the end of your tournament," said the registration woman.

"I heard every team has a special rule? What is our special rule?" ask Ryoma

"Your special rule is that every match is you have to go barefoot," said the registration woman.

"That's no problem," said Ryoma.

"There should be 1000 participants from all over the world. There are 20 different arenas and the tournament starts in two days then you come back here to find out whom, where and when is your first match," said the registration girl then Ryoma and Sakuno checks in there hotel and find out in their room has one king size bed to sleep in.

"I think this is why the warning was couples only," said Sakuno.

"You can sleep on the bed, I could sleep on the two chairs," said Ryoma.

"Are you sure? Are you going to be comfortable?" ask Sakuno.

"I'll be fine," said Ryoma.

At night, Ryoma tries to sleep on the two chairs and Sakuno can't help and see that Ryoma is uncomfortable.

"All right Ryoma, you can sleep with me. Just for this trip," said Sakuno.

"Are you sure?" ask Sakuno.

"I'm sure I'm ok with it. Just don't think of it as we are a couple," said Sakuno as Sakuno blushes.

"If you assist," said Ryoma then Ryoma gets into bed with Sakuno and they both fell asleep, as Sakuno is extremely happy that she's sleeping with Ryoma.

At morning, Ryoma and Sakuno went to their practice facility to train. At the practice facility, there are 3 tennis courts, a small workout facility, a hot tub, and other things for tennis training.

Ryoma and Sakuno begin to practice tennis. Ryoma gives Sakuno a few pointers and teaches her some of his special moves such as the Kick Serve. On Sakuno first 25 tries, she fails and one ball hits her in the face and on the 26th try, she gets it and Ryoma who suppose to get Sakuno's Kick Serve passes Ryoma and impressing Ryoma.

"That was a good Kick Serve but it needs a little more speed but I think you'll get it," said Ryoma.

"Thank you Ryoma," said Sakuno.

After an intense training, Ryoma and Sakuno walk together to their hotel until they ran into Momoshiro and An Tachibana.

"Momo and An Tachibana? What are you two doing here?" ask Sakuno.

"We are here for the men and women's pair tournament and I guess you are here for the same tournament too," said Momo.

"You two are a couple now?" ask Ryoma.

"NO! We just agreed to enter the tournament together," said Momo.

"Where are you two staying?" ask Sakuno.

"We are staying at the Canyon Forrest Hotel, sadly we have only one bed and she forced me to sleep on the floor," said Momo.

"Sakuno and I are sleeping together," said Ryoma.

"Don't say that," yelled Sakuno.

"That's so cute, you two are finally a couple," said An.

"We are not a couple, I just let him sleep with me for a good night sleep for upcoming matches," said Sakuno as Sakuno blushes again.

"I guess the bed was a warning for couples only," said Momo.

"What are your special rule?" ask Ryoma.

"Our special rule is that a 5 foot rope will have us attach to each other," said Momo.

"What is your special rule?" ask An.

"We have to go barefoot," said Ryoma.

"That's not bad," said Momo.

"Some of tennis arenas have a hot surfaces and heat on your feet can get into your head easy," said Ryoma.

"Well good luck to your tournament but it will be us that will win the entire tournament," said Momo.

"I would bet on that," said Sakuno then they both head for their hotel and turn in for the night and Sakuno and Ryoma continue to sleep together. But for this night, Sakuno lays her head on Ryoma's chest and Sakuno falls asleep on him. Ryoma didn't mind Sakuno sleeping on him so Ryoma closes his eyes and then Ryoma falls sleep too.

The next day, Ryoma and Sakuno went back to the registration booths at the main hall and find out who is their first opponent.

"Our first opponent is the team of Jason and Victoria Walton at the Ice Arena tomorrow," said Ryoma. Accused

"So you two our first opponent," said Jason as Jason and Victoria confronting Ryoma and Sakuno.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. The First Match: Ice Arena

The First Match: The Ice Arena

The First Match: The Ice Arena

Their first opponent Jason and Victoria Walton, a married couple, confront Ryoma and Sakuno.

"So you two our first opponent," said Jason.

"You two must be Mr. and Miss. Jason and Victoria Walton," said Sakuno.

"Our opponents are just two kids? This will be an easy victory for us," said Victoria.

"I wouldn't think so. Ryoma here has one many tennis champions," said Sakuno.

"So did I when I was his age. Let's save the humanization on you and you just quit now," said Jason.

"Let see who gets humiliated tomorrow," said Sakuno.

"Then don't cry when you lose tomorrow," said Jason then Jason and Victoria leaves. Ryoma and Sakuno went to their training facility to practice some more and then went back to their hotel to sleep.

The next morning, Ryoma and Sakuno arrive at the Ice Arena and first approach to their locker room. Then they go out in the tennis court and the entire tennis court is an ice surface and Ryoma and Sakuno has to go barefoot on the ice surface.

"Don't tell me we have to barefoot on this ice surface," said Sakuno.

"Looks like we have to," said Ryoma.

"We warned you two to quit because of this," said Jason as Jason and Victoria comes onto the court arena too.

"What's your special rule?" ask Sakuno.

"We have wear rollerblades during all our matches," said Victoria then Jason and Victoria slips and falls on the roller blades.

"I guess it's kind of obvious we didn't take rollerblade or ice skating lessons," said Victoria.

"Well let the best team win, us," said Jason then they gets ready for a match. Jason and Victoria are settled to serve first. Jason and Victoria immediately stepped onto the ice; they all slipped and fell onto the ice.

"I can guess the unknowledgeable skaters are going to have hard times in this match," said Jason.

"I told mother I should have taken ice skating lessons," said Victoria.

Jason gets in serve position, then Jason throws the tennis ball up in the air but before Jason was able to hit the ball, Jason slips onto the ice again and the ball falls on Jason's head.

"Fault," yelled the umpire.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," said Jason.

On the other side of the court, Sakuno is having a hard time with her barefeet on the ice court. Ryoma with the other hand the ice doesn't seem to bother Ryoma's barefeet at all.

"Do your feet get cold?" ask Sakuno.

"The ice doesn't bother my feet," said Ryoma.

Jason tries to serve but Jason keeps double faulting because Jason keeps slipping and falling onto the ice surface, which gives Ryoma and Sakuno the first game point.

Next, Ryoma is set to serve. Ryoma hits a regular serve to the other team. Jason attempts to return the serve but he slides onto the ice again and misses the serve. Jason kept missing Ryoma's serve so Ryoma and Sakuno gets the second game point.

"Maybe this ice surface idea was a bad idea. This tennis match is not going anywhere," said the umpire.

Victoria is up for serve and she also is having a hard time serving so Ryoma and Sakuno gets the third game point.

Sakuno is up to serve and she doesn't seem to slip on the ice like the other team.

"Thank goodness that I took ice skating lessons but going barefoot on an ice surface like this is ridiculous," said Sakuno.

Then Sakuno serves the ball to the other team and Victory who supposes to return the serve, slips and falls onto the slippery ice and the ball passes Victoria. Victoria keeps missing the ball and gives Ryoma and Sakuno the fourth match.

Through out the match, Jason and Victoria keep double-faulting or can't return a serve so Jason and Victoria never got a point of any kind.

Right now Ryoma and Sakuno have won one set point with two game points.

"There is haven't a single return serve in this match," said the umpire as the umpire is getting bored.

Sakuno is up for serve and then Sakuno serves the ball. This time, Jason finally returns the serve and then Ryoma slides onto the ice and hits the ball back but Jason or Victoria didn't hit it back.

"Finally someone from that team was able to return a serve," said the umpire.

But Ryoma and Sakuno won the match with a blowout.

Jason and Victoria walk over to Ryoma and Sakuno to congratulate them on their victory but Sakuno heads for the locker room for hot water because she doesn't want to anymore of the cold ice.

"I guess she couldn't stand the ice for much longer," said Victoria.

"Congratulations on your victory. Maybe next time we should have a rematch on a regular tennis surface," said Jason.

"Maybe we should," said Ryoma.

Ryoma returns to his locker room and see Sakuno dipping her feet onto a bucket of hot water.

"Are you ok? Are your feet are cold?" ask Sakuno.

"I'm all right," said Ryoma but Sakuno sees a couple of frostbites on Ryoma's feet.

"You are not all right. Put your feet in my hot bucket of water to warm up your feet," said Sakuno.

Ryoma didn't want to argue so Ryoma put his feet into the bucket of hot water. As soon as Ryoma put his feet in the bucket, Sakuno starts rubbing her barefeet against Ryoma's barefeet.

"You see, your handsome feet are getting warm already," said Sakuno.

After Ryoma and Sakuno get their feet warm, they both head for a restaurant where they meet Momo and An.

"So you guys won too," said Sakuno.

"Yes, it was a close call but we won, how about you?" ask Momo.

"We won by a landslide because the other team kept slipping and falling onto the ice. To be honest, there were only one return serve through out the whole game," said Sakuno.

"I think I will be slipping and falling too," said Momo.

"Well, to our first victory," said An.

"When do we know when our next match is?" ask Sakuno.

"Sunday is when we head to the registration area to find out when and where is our next match," said Ryoma.

"Looks like at the end, only half of the players will be gone," said Momo.

"That's right. One lost then you're gone," said Sakuno.

After dinner, Ryoma and Sakuno went back to the hotel and they both took separate showers and then watch a little television before they went to sleep.

As they went to sleep, Sakuno starts to unbutton Ryoma's pajama shirt and then Sakura puts her hand into Ryoma's barechest and then Sakuno lies her head next to Ryoma's face and then Sakuno went to sleep. Right then and there Ryoma starts to notice that Sakuno has fallen in love with him so Ryoma let Sakuno sleep the way she wants to sleep.


End file.
